USS Jenkins (DD-447)
Fletcher Class With the entry of the United States into World War II after the attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941, the U.S. Navy suddenly felt an enormous demand for warships. Especially the destroyer fleet, considering its modern and well-armed Japanese counterparts - in effect, many U.S. destroyers still from the World War One. To meet this huge demand, the first Fletcher Class destroyer was launched in early 1942. It was one of the largest shipbuilding programs of all time. The Fletchers were a relatively large class destroyers with 3,000 tons combat-moderate displacement and 60.000 PS. THeir distinguishing feature was the continuous cover - a first for destroyers Fletcher gave her the typical sleek appearance. The Fletchers were also very fast with its top speed of 38 knots and well armed. In the Navy , , the ships were extremely popular with their crews, which sometimes affectionally called them "Tin Can". As of mid-1944 last-Fletcher destroyer was launched, the incredible number of 175 ships of this type had left the shipyards. This was more than the Japanese had built throughout their naval history! Ingame In Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon Fletcher is represented with the USS Fletcher (DD-445) and the USS Jenkins (DD-447). Both, however, differ only in the naming - visually and technically weapons they share the same model. A total of ten torpedo tubes ensure that larger ships can be sunk - however, in direct competition with a battleship you have no chance with the torpedoes. The enemy submarine should therefore be primary targets, since the own capital ships and aircraft carriers are helpless against them. The high maneuverability of the "Fletcher" is superior to the submarines, which can be detected with sonar and destroyed depth charges. With the artillery they can afford the troops ashore effective fire support. Its high speed allows her to quickly run any coordinate point and also to bring themselves against larger ships to safety. The high rate of fire of its AA weapons is also quite promising to hunt down aircraft. Also, in Fletecher, unlike the Japanese destroyers, not only the captain but every weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control of the Americans. Compared to the Japanese counterpart in the game, the Akizuki class, the number of torpedoes is bigger, but Fletcher has the less air defense and artillery, making it inferior head to head. USS Jenkins (DD-447) USS Jenkins, DD (later DDE) 447, was a destroyer with a long and varied career that encompassed most of the history of the US Navy’s 2,100-ton Fletcher class, World War II through Vietnam. She commissioned 31 July 1942, the sixth ship of the 175-ship class. The second Jenkins was named for 19th century Rear Admiral Thornton A. Jenkins, Chief of the Bureau of Navigation and President of the Naval Institute. After shakedown, the “Mighty J” began operations in October 1942 by escorting a convoy to North Africa where, in November with DesRon 8’s Wainwright (flagship), Mayrant and Rhind, she screened battleship Massachusetts during the bombardment of Casablanca. Redeployed to the Pacific in January 1943, she operated with Destroyer Squadron 21 in supporting the invasion of New Georgia Island and participated in the Battles of Kula Gulf and Kolombangara. Back again in the southwest Pacific after a mid-war overhaul, she was damaged by a shore battery off Luzon in December 1944, but remained in the war zone. In April 1945, DesRon 21 was supporting the last amphibious operation of the war to cut off Japanese oil supplies from Tarakan, Borneo. Patrolling in a channel that had been thoroughly swept, Jenkins nonetheless struck a mine, losing one man killed. Her bow came to rest on the bottom, and she remained there overnight. Under her own power, she returned first to a floating drydock in Subic Bay, then through heavy weather to the west coast for repairs. She was there when the war ended, having earned 14 battle stars. Recommissioned as an escort destroyer (DDE) in 1951, she served off Korea (1 star) and then continued annual cruises to the Far East for peacekeeping operations with the Seventh Fleet. Like Radford and Nicholas, Jenkins underwent a FRAM conversion at Pearl Harbor in the early sixties; then operated off Vietnam from 1966 until 1969, when she was retired. Category:American Equipment Category:Watercrafts of the USA Category:Destroyer